Larry Boy and the Anal Plunging
by Realcoolstories143
Summary: Bob and Larry are some silly fellas. They get into some crazy situations sometimes. But Larry always saves the day. And now Larry decides its a good idea to fuck bob in the ass.
Bob and Larry were setting for their veggie tales show. "Larry put that shit away" said bob. "Why bob" Larry asked in his usual tard voice. Bob really fucking hated Larry because on he was a the stupid fucking 23 year old aspe that bob is being forced by the faggots at the studio to run the show with. He also hated the fact that has literally tried to put his shitty overly worn Larry boy outfit. Bob swears that Larry cannot cum unless he has the suit on, as shown by the numerous cumstains on his suit. "Fucking shit Larry stop wearing your shitty ass OC, you dumb fucking tard." Said bob. "Reeeeeeeeeeeee" Larry boy began to have a autistic fit on the floor. "God fucking dammit Larry why the fuck do you always have a panic attack whenever you wear the suit". Bob replied. Bob came over to "tase the living fuck" out of Larry when bob slips and falls on his side. Larry ceases to fit as he looks over to bob's uncovered tomato asshole. Larry bites his lip and readies his plunger. "Fuck, my non-existent tomato knee!" Bob shouted. "Larry you literal vegetable, get the fuck over here and help me up". Larry was hesitant, as he was considering his tiny cucumber dick instead of his 4 foot plunger. "I'm going bob me boy" Larry lowly whispered". "Larry what the fuck are you doing you stupid dickless faggot" bob bellowed. "I'm going in doc" as Larry viciously and suddenly shoved his plunger onto bob's uncovered tomato red asshole. "Naughty!" Bob said. Upon taking in Larry boys 2 foot anal plunger, Bob felt his red hot tomato asshole flare up with any incoming shit storm of tomato shit. Larry continued thrusting, bobs asshole being spread wider with every stroke. Larry grew his two inch cucumber boner he calls Larry dick. Larry continued his anal assault by increasing his speed. Bob noted that his asshole was four second from exploding. Larry continued his very rough anal violation and yelled "booooooooooooooob I'm realising my plunger shot". "Larry what the fuck is a plunger shot. You fucking Nigger ass bitch Jew faggot stop fucking me in the ass hole or I swear to god I will take 489 sporks and violently fucking shove them up your autistic shitter and let you kike blood leak out and have you shitty fucking existence end for everyone else's relief. "Yea Bob talk dirty to me" Larry said in his usual autistic slur. "I'm releasing lol". Larry let searing hot gorilla glue into bob's decimated asshole. No, like seriously gorilla glue. Like some of that thick adhesive substance. Bob's asshole was now shut tighter than the door to my parents house if they ever read this. Or the door to my psych chamber. Bob felt the greatest immaculate charge of pure shit. "Godfuckingdammit Larry I need to shit really bad now and my ass is plugged up with gorilla glue now i am going to fucking die" Bob said. "Don't worry officer Larry boy is on the case" Larry said in his usual autistic slur. Larry then forcefully started to vigorously plunge bobs asshole. "No Larry stop you'll hurt me or something I don't know any more my asshole has been violated so many times I honk my mind broke wow this plunger shit feels so good I don't want to kill myself anymore" Bob said. Larry kept going, trying to plunge something out of bob's asshole. Larry felt something coming loose, and used his special tard strength to pull vigorously with monumental might. Like this nigga was goin ham. Bob was feeling something tearing inside of him. But he was already dead inside from the anal assault so he did not care. "Boooob I'm coming again" Larry shouted. This triggered Bob. " Larry you absolute fucking queer Cunt ass bitch nigga why the fucking fuck are you trying to pull out my mother fucking colon you stupid autistic fucktard. You stupid green ass has one too many chromosomes and far less height you fucking Downey. You fucking kike bitch asss I should have revved up my gas chambers to gas you, you fucking faggot Downey autistic Jew". This in turn triggered Larry. "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Larry screeched at ear splitting volume as he tore bob's asshole and colon clean out with one last stroke of furious autistic vigor and ejaculating 351 ounces of thick cucumber juices. "Whelp, how do you fix a tomato?" Larry said to himself. "TOMATO PASTE" Larry shouted with near none coherence. Bob, laying there with only a sliver of life left in him, whispered to Larry in a raspy voice, "My ancestors are smiling upon me imperial. Can you say the same?"


End file.
